


Skip across to another Time -2

by Servine_Thistle1



Series: Skip across to another Time [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: After the events in Hyrule Sora and CO travel to a new time to discover what lies for them in the future of Cloud's home world Gaia.





	1. Chapter 1

_**servine: Hello fans new and old. Welcome to Skip across to another Time-2. This is a Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and FFX, not Zelda like the other one. This sequel is may not be as long as the first one. I only own the storyline and my OC's.** _

Chapter 1

Cloud:

_Three months later . . ._

Denzel came home early from school, which was odd; but his summer break had started. Marlene was spending time with Barret and the rest of AVALANCHE have gone their separate ways, for now. Until then, me and Tifa lived in Midgar with Denzel. We all were living a happy life, then Tifa got pregnant. I was delighted when she told me, but I'm not always here to help Tifa. So were just going to have to find away round that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Denzel went to answer it.

"Hello young man, if your father home?" the man asked.

"Cloud!" Denzel shouted.

I came to the door, realising that it was Merlin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will and Roxas. I invited them all into the living room. Merlin looked frustrated and stressed.

"What's wrong Merlin?" I asked.

"I have just transported your descendant into the future of a thousand years from his time."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Maleficent said that she would kill Leon and anyone else that I truly cared about. But that's not the worst of it, she also went through the time door as well. Who knows what sort of chaos she might cause."

"And why have you come to me?"  
"I'm going to transport you to that time, to fix it. But you will have to meet your descendant."

"That's ok."

Merlin summoned the door of time, "This door leads to 1500 years in the future, but Donald and Goofy can't come with you. They would look out of place and people would get suspicious, now off you go."

All of us, expect for Roxas stepped through the door of time.

The door lead us to a temple, that we decided to enter. I asked on of the priests in the temple where we were. He replied that we were in the Temple Of Yevon in Bevelle. Sora looked to his left and spotted something on a shrine. He pointed my attention to what he saw, when no one was looking; I walked over to it to take look. It was Sephiroth in cased in a Mako, I decided to touch the crystal. It felt hard and fern, until my hand went through it. The now dissolved crystal released Sephiroth to the ground. Everyone in the temple bowed. Sephiroth looked into my eyes and I looked into his, then he teleported. I rushed outside, thinking that he went out of the temple, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, I saw something in the distance. Everyone in the temple rushed out as well, when they heard the sounds of the water being disturbed.

"It's Sin, everyone run!" someone screamed.

The massive whale fired its spawns next to us, they unfolded their wings and took us onto Sin's back. The whale then left with us on it.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" asked Sora.

Both me and Will shook our heads, "But I think that it's wise to stay still." said Will.

Eventually, Sin came to some land and the spawns flew us onto the land. Then people began to fire at the giant whale. Some of its spawns fell off into the water. Men began to fight off the spawns, but they were quickly vaporised by Sin. One man in a electric cannon fired at Sin, but the massive whale made mince meat out of the cannon and the man inside. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Unexpectedly, a golden brown spiked haired kid jumped into the water and went after Sin. But five minutes after he jumped in, he was washed back to shore. Another man in red clothes approached the kid and Sora rushed up to him.

"Auron, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask out the same question."

"Merlin made a massive mistake, by opening up a time door. Teleporting someone into the future."

"That's probably this dope right here."

"Hey!" said the kid.

Auron's other friends approached us.

"Sora, this is Tidus, Lulu, Yuna, Kimahri and Wakka."

"Hi everyone, I'm Sora, this is Will and Cloud."

Wakka saw something along the shore. He rushed over to her. She woke up in Wakka's arms. She had long blonde hair, wore a black dress like Lulu's, she was armed with a short sword and when she woke up she had green eyes.

"Were am I?" her voice was a light and soft tone, like a comforting mother.

"Your on the Mi'ihen Highroad, what's your name?" said Wakka.

"Faith," she said.

"That's a lovely name, how did you get here?"

"Sin, I think." she held her head.

"Can I ask what is Sin?" asked Sora.

"It's a punishment for all we have done wrong, by going against the teachings of Yevon." said Lulu.

Wakka helped Faith get back onto her feet. She seemed a little nervous around all of us.

"Your all welcome to come along if you like." said Yuna.

"We would be happy to join you, won't we Cloud?" said Will.

"Sure." I said.

"Can Faith come too!?" said Wakka.

"If she wants to." said Tidus.

Faith nodded her head and Wakka jumped up in joy.

"Where are we going then?" asked Sora.

"To the Djose Temple." said Kimahri.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eventually, we arrived at the temple. Lulu said that the four newcomers weren't allowed in the temple because we're not guardians. But Wakka decided to have a argument with Lulu because he wanted Faith to come with. She declined and now she's perched on a rock. Lulu seemed kind off jealous of Faith for some reason, the others went into the temple.

"Cloud, Cloud, wake up." said Tidus.

"Huh..."

"Morning, Yuna has got a new Aeon and she's summoned it."

When my eyes woke up, I saw an electric unicorn.

"Ixion, I'm going to call you …er …Unicorn."

"Yuna, she deserves a better name than that." said Auron.

"You said that about Sephora and Flare. She is going to be called Unicorn."

"Hump, childish. Come on dismiss, 'Unicorn', and let's get going."

Yuna did as she was told and we continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We continued to follow the group down the Moonflow Road, also we ran into two of Kimahri's people. They badmouthed Kimahri a little and then spoke of summoners disappearing, this was a rumour that had been spreading around.

Eventually, we came to the Moonflow, a beautiful river filled with little glowing spirits. Yuna and Tidus were mesmerised by the little lights, also the surrounding area was so gorgeous, whilst Wakka couldn't keep his eyes off Faith, but she too was taken in by the beauty and ignored him. Yuna looked to her left and she ran off.

She saw a giant elephant with a spiral trunk.

"What is that?" asked Sora.

"A Shoopuf." answered Auron.

"Can we ride it? I remember when me and my father went on one once. Kimahri was there too and I fell in the water."

"Really?" said Tidus.

"It was a long time ago and I was very young, we'll have to ask the owner if we can ride it."

The owner of the Shoopuf was speaking to the Captain of the Chocobo Knights, Lucil. The argument that they were having was so loud I could hear it form the Djose Temple. She gave up on the augmenting and left, then Yuna asked about riding the Shoopuf.

The Shoopuf ride was relaxing and it was amazing how all of us fitted into a tiny carrying basket like this.

"So what's in the water?" said Sora.

"A sunken city." said Lulu.

"People thought they could define nature by building over a lake, but look what happened, ya?"

"Still a nice-"

"YUNA!" shouted Tidus.

She had been snatched the Al Bhed and taken underwater. In an instant, Tidus and Wakka jumped into the lake after them and the Shoopuf stopped moving.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Will.

"Not really, unless you can fight and hold your breath for a long time." said Lulu.

"Who are they?" asked Sora.

"They are Al Bhed and they define the teachings of Yevon."

"Yevon?"

"Yes, he's described in the teaches as a creature with many forms, so he could be anywhere in Spira. However, he will only show his true form under three circumstances; one being he's extremely threatened, two someone's sins are too great and three he's proving his dominance over us."

"Dominance?"

"According to the one who wrote the teachings, Yevon's presents and his power are not to be misjudged Sora."

Suddenly, Yuna popped her head over the railing, she was socked and was confused.

"That didn't take long." said Lulu.

"Their stupid Machina ain't that strong." Then the Shoopuf continued.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tidus ran ahead when we came off the Shoopuf, he found a girl tat he recognised. The two were happy to see each other and the rest of us caught up.

"Tidus, who is this?"

"Lulu I will tell you who this is when you pronounce my name right. It's 'Tee-dus' not 'Tie-dus'"

"Sorry."

"It's ok I used to get it all the time back home and . . . yeah, so anyway, this is Rikku everyone."

"Hi, I helped Tidus when he first came to Spira, they do all know about that, don't they?"

"Yes, except for Sora, Cloud, Will and Faith." said Auron.

"Yunie!" she said giving Yuna a big hug, "So what you doing out here?"  
"I'm on my Pilgrimage, Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to come with us, as a Guardian."

Auron told Rikku to open her eyes, "(Just as I thought,) are you sure you want to come with us."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then is settled, to Guadosalam." said Wakka.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Maester Seymour silently said something in Yuna's ear and it must have been something was quite tragic looking at her face. We wondered up to a place known as the Farplane. The only ones in the party that decided to do through it were; Tidus, Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka. The rest of us had no reason to enter, we hadn't lost anyone that dear to us that we wished to see again.

Suddenly, Maleficent appeared in her green fire.

"H-how did you get here?" asked Sora.

"The same way how you got here, only it took a lot more torment from that old coot."

"You didn't hurt Merlin, did you?" I demanded to know this information.  
"No, Squall attempted to kill me, but failed."

"His name is Leon." said Sora.

"Since when did I care, the poor boy's lying on the floor."

"What did you do to him?" said Will.

"Put him into a deep sleep, gotta love Sleepga."

"Who's this?" asked Rikku.

"An old hag." Faith said.

"Call me what you want, goodbye." she vanished in an explosion of green fire.

"Great now we're going to have to deal with some old witch." said Auron.

"Hey Auron, you never explained how you got from Olympus to Spira." said Sora.

"It's complicated Sora. I might tell you later."

"Auron's travelled to different worlds, cool. Olympus in another world, right?" said Rikku.

"No, it's just another country. The people that live there don't believe in Yevon and they think that they don't belong in Spira." Auron lied.

"Oh." said Rikku.

"I hope Leon's ok." said Sora.

"He's strong." said Will.

The others came out of the Farplane and we moved on.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

We found ourself on a path known as the Thunder Plains. They say lightning never strikes twice, well it does here. In this long depressing field, the lightning could strike at any moment.

Eventually, we came to a small travel inn and Rikku was in there like a bullet. Faith went in afterwards and found Rikku hiding under the table, shaking. The rest of us came in and just stared at the young girl.

"I'm terrified of lightning, ok." she explained, still shaking like a leaf being blown in a violent storm.

"It will never stop." said Auron.

We decided, or rather Rikku demanded we stayed the night here. She slept underneath the table with a blanket on her. The rest of us slept in paid rooms, all except Faith. She stayed outside the entire night, like she was standing guard over the inn.

Rikku stepped outside in the morning to find that her prayers had been answered. The sun had risen out from the dark demeaning clouds and the lightning had stopped. Faith hopped down from the roof of the inn. She was up there the entire night, just watching.

"We can go now guys!" Rikku shouted.

Yuna and the rest of us stepped out, but the young summoner stayed in the doorway.

"Seymour, he asked me to marry him." she whispered.

"Please tell me you said no." said Faith.

Yuna shook her head, "It would make Spira happy, for a change. Instead of worrying about Sin."

"That's great and all, but what about your happiness." said Tidus.

"She could marry the guy, make Spira happy and then get a divorce." said Will.

"It's not that simple." said Lulu.

"You can't marry him Yuna." said Wakka.

She looked at the ground, "I just thought."

"Is this what you want to do?" asked Auron.

Yuna nodded.

"Just don't give up your pilgrimage."  
"I won't Sir Auron."

"Good let's continue, to the Macalania Temple."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapte 3

Finally. Yuna was done speaking to the Fayth and she had been gifted with a new Aeon, Shiva. Which Yuna didn't change the name, but Wakka insisted that Yuna called the new Aeon Shiver. She disagreed and said that it would be disrespectful and she's stopped with the childish nicknames, but she was still going to call Ixion Unicorn.

Seymour strolled into the room, with a glare in his eye.

"Why, hello Yuna. Both you and Faith look fabulous today." he said.

The two girls had a look of disgust run across their faces.

"Hey! Only I can hit on Faith." said Wakka.

"I'm sorry sweethearts, guards, take them out."

Quickly, Faith slit both of the guard's necks. Seymour was horrified.

(Insert Final Fantasy X Summoned Beast Battle (A Contest of Aeons)

"Come Anima!" shouted Seymour.

"Yuna summon Shiva." suggested Tidus.

She nodded.

Both of the Aeons were summoned at the same time. Anima stood over six times taller than Shiva and still it looked like not all of Anima had been summoned. By my guess, the rest of her was underground. Shiva quickly got things started by using Diamond Dust. Anima glared at the other summon as the icy Overdrive hit her. Anima blinked and fired a ray beam at Shiva. Suddenly, Auron slashed Anima with Shooting Star A massive gash on Anima's side opened up, but it healed by Seymour's Curaga. Lulu hit the summoned beast with Fira and then Blizzara, Anima flinched.

"Cloud, just Omnislash her." said Will.

Seymour's heart sank as I charge up my Limit Break. Suddenly, Maleficent appeared again.

"Oh no you don't." she said waving her staff.

My body shone in a green light and so did the rest of the party. We all felt ourselves getting weaker.

"There no more Limit Breaks or Overdrives for you lot." she said as she vanished.

Seymour smiled, "I would imagine that this would also affect your Aeons as well Yuna."

Yuna gasped as she realised that he was right.

He laughed, "Anima Oblivion."

Anima gave a terrifying glare at Shiva, then pulled the bottom half of her up out of the ground. Releasing a blinding sixteen hit combo with the her fists, Shiva vanished. Yuna was scared.

But suddenly, Anima vanished and Seymour hit the floor. Faith had stabbed Seymour in the abdomen. Everyone was shocked.

"What the hell pumpkin?" said Wakka.

"That thing would have killed us." her feather like voice went into a more sinister tone.

"But to kill a Maester."

"He isn't dead.." she said.

Wakka couldn't find the words to respond to what Faith said.

"We better get out of here before-"

Auron was interrupted when he looked up and saw some Guado Guards. We all made a break for it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

When came up from the snowy hill, waiting for us was a young man in a familiar black cloak. Sora was shocked. Before he came to the future with me and my brother, he defeated all of the men with the hoods, or as he called them the Organisation XIII. Sora stopped and summoned his Keyblade, the man chuckled. The young Keyblade wielder launched himself at the man, but he back flipped out of the way.

He clapped his hands sarcastically, "Well Sora it seems like you have grown."

"You're all suppose to be dead." Sora said glaring at the hooded man.

"That's rude." said Lulu.

The man pulled his hood down, Sora's face went from confident and cocky to confused.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"You will learn in time, I am the reason that Maleficent is here."

"What? I thought it was Merlin." said Will.

"Well, it was him who brought her here. However, I was the one who told her all about your little time travelling game."

"Just who are you anyway?" said Tidus.

"Fine I will tell you. I am Xehanort."

"So you're the one ruined the lives of three of King Mickey's friends. (Terra, Ventus and Aqua.)" said Will.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Xehanort laughed.

"So you can travel through time." said Will.

"The correct term is Time Skipper, but one of you here is perfect for the plan." he said vanishing into a dark portal.

"His plan? The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness!" said Will.

"Who are they?" said Sora and Tidus.

"I was sworn by the King not to tell. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lonely night struck us hard and everyone was fatigued, so the snoring came quickly. Sora woke up in the middle of the night. He got up out of his bed and went out side of the inn. The snow under his feet nearly froze him to the ground. I was woken up by the sound of Sora's clumsy get up and I followed him outside.

"What's the matter Sora?" I asked.

"That Xehanort guy. I want to know what he's doing here and how he got here. He's the reason Maleficent is here."

"I know what you mean."

"Would it be wrong if I left the group to go and find him?"

"Not with out me." said Will coming outside.

"OK then it's settled." said Sora, "But I would feel bad if we just left."

I nodded to Sora, "I know what you mean. Is it strange that those guards never caught us for attacking Seymour?

"I think that they let us go, when they realised that Seymour wasn't dead. Tending to his wounds was their priority." said Will.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

We remained outside until the the sun rose and I thought how we were going to break the new to them. Tidus was the first to emerge out from the inn. He looked up at the rising sun coming up from the snowy hills. Both Wakka and Faith came out together. Once again, Wakka tried to get some romance between the two of them with some small talk, but Faith just shrugged it off and Wakka would have to wait until she was in a better mood.

"Wakka. Would you lay off her already?" said Auron coming out.

"No, she's a total babe ya." he said as Yuna and Rikku came out.

"She's really not interested." said Rikku.

"Wakka she's not your type anyway." Lulu said coming out the inn with Kimahri.

"Ok, now that everyone's out. I have something to say." said Sora.

"Go on." said Lulu.

"Me, Cloud and Will are leaving."

"WHAT? Why?" said Tidus.

"We're going after that Xehanort guy." Sora replied.

"But you have no idea where he went." said Rikku.

Sora lowered his head, "That's true."

"I would say the first place to start would be in Bevelle." Yuna suggested.

"Bevelle? Why there?" I asked.

"There's a high Summoner there called Rhianne. She might be able to help you."

"It's a start, thank you Yuna." I said.

"So your just going to leave?" said Tidus.

"We need to find Xehanort, he's a very dangerous foe." said Will.

"And what makes him so deadly?" asked Lulu.

"He has the power of time on his side." Will said.

"Ok, go." said Auron, "We might meet back up."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The road to Bevelle was littered with monsters. They crept behind us when we weren't expecting it. Suddenly, a red wolf attacked Sora on the leg. His Keyblade was instantly summoned to Sora's hand. He smacked the wolf in the jaw, catapulting it back into a rock. It got back up and went for a second attack. However, a second wolf jumped in front of Sora. The other wolf skidded and smashed into the older wolf.

"What are you doing here?" the older one said.

"Wait! It can talk?" said Sora and his Keyblade vanished.

"Red? I mean Nanaki." I said hopefully.

"Nanaki? Oh, you must be talking about my Grandfather. My name is Yoko and this little rascal is my niece, Zahara."

"Nanaki did find a mate. Who was she?" I said.

"Deneh, he protected her from being caught by Shinra, but he was caught instead." Yoko explained.

"And them me and my friends saved him from the labs." I said.

"Cool can I come with you?"

"Sure." said Will, "But what about your niece?"  
"Yeah uncle." she said.

"You can go back to your mother." Yoko said.

She stormed back into the cliffs, huffing and puffing as she left.

"So where are you heading?" Yoko sat down.

"Bevelle, do you know the way?" asked Sora.

Yoko nodded, "Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _one week later . . ._

We finally reached the city of Bevelle with Yoko's help. He lead us down the quickest route that he knew, the route with the lest amount of monsters. The city was built on top of a giant lake, that Yoko took a quick sip from.

We made haste through the large crowd of people and to the temple. The people were preparing something, but we didn't stop to ask. Sora burst into the sacred temple shouting out the name of the priestess. Will quickly spotted her walking down the stairs that lead to the Cloister of Trials. She was the same woman that I saved in Neverland and the same woman that appeared in Sephiroth's dream. She approached us gracefully.

"Yes, Sora." she said as she walked towards us.

"Hello." Sora said.

"What are you all doing her?" she asked.

"We're here to ask you about Xehanort." said Will.

"Xehanort, he's been hanging around Seymour like a little puppy."

Will thought for a moment, "Do you know what he's doing here?"  
"I hope that he's here for the wedding." she said.

"Wedding?" said Yoko.

"Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are getting married."

"She's going along with it!" said Sora, "He's forcing her to."

Rhianne putt the hands on the top of her chest. I noticed that she was clenching onto a feather.

"Where did that feather come from?" I asked her.

"It's a sacred feather of Yevon. I am one of his guardians. It's my job to protect him and summon him if needed."

"Your God needs protecting. From who?" said Will.

"Al Bhed. They want to get rid of Sin, but they're going the wrong way about it."

"What do you mean?" said Yoko.

"Yevon created Sin to keep humans from killing the planet." she explained.

"What?" I said.

"Well, supposedly, one thousand five-hundred years ago. Humans used an energy source called Mako. This was the life of the planet, so mankind was essentially they were killing the planet. So Yevon used Sin to cleanse the world of all machinery. The teaching say that Machina is forbidden, but the Al Bhed go against that."

"So Yevon is angry at them?" Sora asked.

"Maybe." she said.

"The wedding is about to begin." said a voice from outside.

Gingerly, Rhianne walked outside in her massive high heeled shoes. We followed her, but stood in the crowed. Seymour stood at the top of the alter and Yuna began to walk towards him. She shyly looked up at him. She looked beautiful in that white wedding dress. Just as they were about to kiss, the sound of an airship filled the sky. Panic rose over Seymour's face when he saw it.

"YUNA!" shouted Tidus as she slid down a rope from the ship.

"Tidus." she said.

Yuna stepped forwards, towards Tidus. At the moment when all of Yuna's friends jumped off the rope, Seymour punched Rhianne and stole the feather.

"NO!" Rhianne screamed.

Seymour ignored her and placed the feather in his hand and he took hold of his staff.

"God of the sky, stars and heavens. Show yourself to me with you white feathered wings of hope. I call upon the great God Yevon. Descend from the clouds, so I may gaze upon your majestic wings of light. Cast your divine judgement upon these traitors."

The clouds in the sky began to darken and the wind also picked up. A single ray of light shone through the darkened clouds and Yevon appeared. I was shocked, these people worshipped the

Safer Sephiroth. My hear dropped to my feet, I thought I would never see this thing again. He let out a mighty roar and the darkened clouds vanished.

"Oh mighty Yevon, destroy these traitors that wish to kill you."

"What?" said Tidus.

Yevon charged up a Pale Horse in his left hand and I shoved pushed the crowd of fleeing people.

"Sephiroth don't!" I shouted to him.

 _'Cloud? What the hell are you doing here?'_ he stopped his attack.

"Saving Tidus, from you I guess."

"Yevon, I'm sorry you had to appear like this." said Rhianne.

_'It's ok. I'm just a bit annoyed that I was brought here for no real reason.'_

"Hey, where's Faith ya?" asked Wakka.

_'er … Wakka I was Faith.'_

"You mean, I was hitting on a God. I am so sorry, oh mighty one."

_'How was you supposed to know that I'd taken the form of a woman.'_

"Enough of this little pep talk. Maleficent!" said Seymour.

In a sudden puff of black and green smoke, the evil fairy appeared. She held her staff up high and before anyone could do anything; she used Thundaga and shot Yevon down into the great waters of the city.

"YEVON!" Yuna and Rhianne screamed.

"Looks like I have my twelfth." Xehanort said as he teleported using a dark portal.

"Twelfth?" said Sora summoning his Keyblade.

"Twelfth vessel of darkness." said Will.

"What?" said Tidus.

Yevon flew himself out from the water, he smacked both Seymour and Maleficent with his wing; catapulting them into the temple. The summoner was the first to get up. He raised his staff high into the air, but before he could summon anything. The tides began to draw in. A large roar filled the air and Sin appeared.

"Well, this is bad." said Xehanort.

Yevon perched himself on the top of the temple, as Sin came closer the people began to panic.

"What should we do?" said Wakka.

"We should fight it." said Seymour.

_'No. Jecht will leave. He's just passing through.'_

"Are you sure?" said Tidus.

_'Are you doubting me?'_

Tidus shook his head and looked back at Sin, who was vanishing into the deeper parts of the ocean.

"That was cool." said Tidus.

"Bye." said Xehanort as he vanished with both Maleficent and Seymour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yevon flew down from the roof of the temple and transformed himself back into his human form. He landed onto his feet next to me. In a puff of smoke, Merlin appeared. Immediately, Sora turn his attention away from Sephiroth and he walked over to the wizard.

"Merlin, is Leon ok?"

"He's fine my dear boy. But we have a bigger problem on our hands."  
"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, that hooded guy and Maleficent are not supposed to be here. They both forced me to send them here. So after Leon woke up, I followed them."

"But we have no idea were they went." said Rikku.

"That is very true, but I'm a wizard."

"So you're going to do some hocus-pocus, eh gramps?" said Tidus.

"Fine, I will do some 'hocus-pocus' if that's what your calling it."

He pulled out his wand from his sleeve and waved it around a bit.

"They have gone to Zanarkand." Merlin said.

"Zanarkand? That would be the end of my pilgrimage." said Yuna.

"Yes, and that is why you and your guardians cannot fight this battle with Xehanort. It has to be Sora and his friends from his time."  
"Wait you guys are from the future!?" said Wakka.

"Yes they are." said Auron.

Wakka's jaw slightly dropped.

"Sora are you ready? Only another Keyblade wielder stands a chance against Xehanort."

"But Merlin, wouldn't Sephy just annihilate this Xehanort guy, he is a God now?"  
"He has a point." said Tidus.

"Yes, but if Xehanort is killed then it would result in a time paradox and a God's power would indeed kill him."  
"Who said that I want to anyway." said Sephiroth.

"Come on Sephy, you helped us last time." Sora pleaded.

"Exactly, there are more enemies than just Heartless and Nobodies Sora. You need to stop being so friendly towards people and learn who is your enemy."  
"Harsh." said Rhianne.

"Had to be said." Sephiroth replied.

"I see your point Sephy … Merlin take me, Cloud and Will to Zanarkand, please."  
"Very well Sora. When the three of them are defeated you will return to your original time."

Sora nodded as Merlin waved his wand and we vanished.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Zanarkand was completely ruin, hardly a suitable place for a battle to take place, but it was going to be an even match. However, it wasn't going to be easy. Seymour can summon, so that's going to be a problem. Maleficent can turn into a dragon, so she won't be an easy defeat; then there's Xehanort, who we have no idea what he can do. So Sora is going in there practically blind. I shall be fighting Seymour and Will will be fighting Maleficent, while Sora fights Xehanort.

The silver haired Keyblade wielder stepped onto the 'battlefield,' with the Summoner and the evil fairy.

"Shall we begin." said Xehanort.

Sora nodded and the two Keyblade wielders summoned their weapons.

 _xxxxxxxxx_ (insert KH1.5 The Deep End)

Maleficent immediately transformed herself into a giant black dragon, that spat green fire. Lime coloured flames eroded from her mouth and smoke escaped her nostrils. Her jaws clamped together as her head got closer to Will, attempted for a bite. Will did a front flipped to jump onto her head. The dragon angrily swung her head around, trying to shake the young warrior off; but Will hung onto the horns. However, with a few more shakes, Will was fling off. He landed on his feet and the dragon let her flames loose onto the battlefield. Will dodge rolled out of the way of the flames that lit up the battlefield. Will jumped and slashed the dragon in the face, but she smacked him with her claw. Will was flung way from the dragon, but he got back up and went for a second strike. The dragon flew into the sky and released green fire bombs onto the young warrior. Will cut through these with ease and the dragon landed back on the ground. She flicked her tail, but before it could hit her foe; Will sliced the tail clean off. Maleficent roared to the heavens as Will unleashed his Octaslash. He slashed the dragon, until she lay on the floor. Dead.

 _xxxxxxx_ (insert Seymour battle theme)

Seymour raised his staff into the air and the skies rained chains, that opened up a portal to hell. Pulling Anima up with it. The Aeon roared as she awakened; Seymour pulled and evil smile.

"Now Anima, destroy this filth!"

The massive Aeon looked at me with her deadly stare. I knew what this thing could do, but my only option was to wail on her until she was ready for an Overdrive and go from there. But with my Limit Break locked I wouldn't be able to counter her strong Overdrive. I started by slashing at the lower part of her body, which barely did anything. Seymour laughed; he pulled out a sword from his robe. He managed to catch me off guard and slash me, but I recovered pretty quickly. Unexpectedly, a black feather fell from the sky and landed in my hand. As it did my whole body shone in a golden light.

 _ **'So you won't help Sora, but you'll help me.'**_ I thought as I felt my Limit Break charging. It was only a matter of time to see whose ultimate attack would charge up first, mine or Anima's. Seymour continued to swing she sword around, the thin blade clashed against my own. However, mine was stronger than his. I swung the Buster Sword upwards and the blunt side of the blade collided with Seymour's jaw. He was catapulted into his Aeon, as he stood up Anima glared at me. Her Overdrive was nearly charged, but so was my Limit Break. Seymour got back up onto his feet as I held up a piece of summon Materia high in the air and Seymour froze. From the vase atmosphere of space, Bahamut ZERO fired its Terra Flare. This hit Anima, but she was still standing. Bahamut ZERO flew into Anima with its claws ready for slashing. Seymour went for another attack, but my Limit Break was fully charged and I Omnislashed Seymour, which forced Anima to vanish because her master was dead. Bahamut ZERO flew back up into the regions of space.

 _xxxxxxxxx_ (insert KH3D Xehanort battle theme)

Xehanort swung his Keyblade, No Name, behind him. Sora charged at Xehanort with the black Oblivion Keyblade. The two legendary weapons clashed. Xehanort unhooked his Keyblade from Sora's and he back off a little. Sora went in for a second strike, but he fell right into his opponent's trap. In the blink of an eye, Xehanort's Keyblade turned into a blue whip, which hit Sora; knocking him back. He continued to whip Sora with his transformed weapon, until Sora grabbed hold of the whip and yanked the Keyblade out from Xehanort's hand. Quickly, Sora slashed Xehanort with his Keyblade. However, Sora got too close to Xehanort and he managed to ice shards at Sora. This knocked Sora back, giving Xehanort the opportunity to re-summon his Keyblade back into his hand. Sora got back up onto his feet and went in for another strike, but Xehanort swung his Keyblade in front of himself, creating a blue blade that was launched at Sora. Sora used his Keyblade to block the blade that was coming towards him and he managed to get another hit on Xehanort. Sora knew that he wasn't fast enough to beat Xehanort, so he began to glow in a silver light. Xehanort stopped his next attack, allowing Sora to transform into Final Form. Xehanort gritted his teeth as his heart sunk to the bottom of his chest. Sora now had two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He flew up to Xehanort and Sora attacked his foe with both of the swords, but Sora's hands never touched his Keyblades. Xehanort turned his Keyblade into a whip again, in hopes to overcome Sora's new power. He reared his arm back and let the whip fly, hitting Sora's face. Xehanort's Keyblade shone in a faint white light and he gave Sora a single whip. Suddenly, Sora felt himself slow down. Slowga had be cast on him. Now his opponent had the upper hand. Xehanort whipped Sora until he was out of Final Form. When Sora had turn back to normal the effects of the Slowga had gone. He looked back at the silver haired Keyblade wielder and smiled. Sora shone in a white light. He turned into Limit Form, at that moment Xehanort's Keyblade shone in a white light again, but Sora didn't want Xehanort gaining the upper hand again. So Sora use Strike Raid on the young man, stopping him from whipping Sora.

Sora held his Keyblade up high and moved it in a steady semi-circle. He then dashed at Xehanort faster that he could blink, mimicking Riku's Zantetsuken.

Xehanort's Keyblade vanished from his hand and he fell to the floor as Sora retuned back to normal.

"I guess the twelfth will … Have to wait." he coughed.

Sora walked up to Xehanort and knelt beside him, "I guess you are returning then?"

"Yes, I will go back to the past. It would be like I've only been gone few minutes. You with also return to a time just minutes after you left to come here."  
"That's nuts."  
"More like bananas if you ask me, but we will meet again Sora. However you will not be the one to defeat me."

"Will I still remember what I've seen here?"  
"Yes, but the battle you have just fought will become a blur."  
"But why?"  
"Fate does not wish for you to remember."

"I feel funny." Sora said looking at his hands.

"You are returning as well as I am." Xehanort said as his body vanished.

Sora's body vanished just moments after.

_xxxxxxxx_

Yuffie was relived when Sora finally woke up. He was a little wobbly, but he was ok. Donald and Goofy were right beside his bedside; the two of them jumped onto Sora when he was fully awake.

"Glade to see that you're awake." said Leon.

"Leon! Your ok."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be."  
"What's up with you." said Yuffie, "Is Cloud annoying you? Or is he rubbing off on you?"

"Neither. I think. It's just me and Aerith broke up."  
"You and Aerith had a relationship!?"

"Yes Sora we did."  
"Well, you should talk to her. You know, apologise to her."  
"I might try that when she cools off a bit. You just relax ok."

Leon walked out from Merlin's house, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy followed so Sora could get some rest.

"You want some ice cream?"

"Roxas? Where did you come from?"  
"Under the bed. Or as Axel used to say Demyx's favourite hiding spot, so he doesn't have to do the mission that the master assigned to him."  
"Wow, that's long and was Demyx that lazy?"  
Roxas nodded, "He preferred to water Marluxia's garden instead of going on missions and Marly like the company."  
"Marly." Sora laughed.

"It was the nickname we gave to him. You know, he would slice you in two if he could hear you."  
"Yeah, after fighting him twice apparently I think I understand what happens when you get on flower power's bad side."  
"Flower Power?" Roxas said and then he slapped Sora, "Don't call him that! He dead you know."  
"You two must have bee pretty close."  
"Yeah, when Axel wasn't trying to burn the giant vine plant."  
"Vine plant?"  
"After Marly got his powers the castle's ceilings were covered in a massive thick vine that have huge thorns on it. Marly had to surround himself in plants."  
"Why?" Sora asked getting up.

"It was the only way that made him feel safe in the castle. He was kind of scared of fire and, well, Larxene; but only for about a year though. But enough of that, I'll get you some ice cream."

When Roxas had returned, Sora had fallen asleep. Roxas sat on the bed and ate both of the ice creams.

The little piggy.

The End

_**servine; there you go everyone, the end. I am sorry if any of you guys wanted to see Sephy beat Seymour to death, but I thought that doing that would seem a bit unfair on Seymour. Well, because Sephy would kill both him and Anima in one move, so, yeah... Also, it took me awhile to figure out if Sora could turn into Final Form and then go straight into Limit Form. The reason why this took so long was because I don't have the final mix version, so I didn't know much it took to get Sora to turn into Limit Form and then I had to find out what was the max Drive bars, things, there are in the Final mix. Its nine compared to my versions seven, I think.** _

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and leave some comments on your thoughts on the ending. Even if you hated it, or if you did want to see Sephy beat the crap out of Seymour. Bye.** _


End file.
